Harry Potter and the Year of Dedication
by Philofic
Summary: Harry gets down to work after GoF (AU now)... R for LSV
1. A Direction

Fan Fiction is used as entertainment for this author. It is thus understood that said author gains no monetary compensation for this work. It should be further understood that any and all characters in this fiction who have the same name as any other characters in any other published works belong to the author of said published works. Any other characters belong to me. 

Ch. 1 "A direction"

            Harry opened his eyes and blinked twice in the morning light. It had been a long night filled with dreams that he would only wish on Draco Malfoy. Well, maybe not he considered as he sat up in bed. _Don't want to give that sodding git any ideas—hell, he probably learned them from his father years ago anyway_. 

            Cedric Diggory's death had hung on his conscious thoughts every moment from the time he landed face down in the grass. "Kill the spare" the voice always rasped. Cedric Diggory was no spare. While talking to the Diggorys Harry had decided that he would devote the rest of his life to the memory of Cedric. _Who is Voldermort to decide who lives and dies? Why couldn't he take me and be over with it? __Damn luck, damn circumstances, damn priori incantatum. __Why should he always be "the boy who lived?"  _

The one who lived and felt was closer to the truth. Once again Harry had survived the attack by Voldermort and was left in the ashes, or in this case, the churned up sod of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Feelings were the problem. He had lost his mother and father before he knew he had them. Now he had lost Cedric too. It wasn't that the two were close, but there had been a bond of friendship that had formed in that maze. Harry had been looking forward to drinking a pint with Cedric when they were old men. Now that was gone. Professor Dumbledore had told him in his last owl that Harry was making progress toward healing. Was healing that empty feeling he felt? Harry had felt numb for weeks, then a dark emptiness had settled in on him. He couldn't help but wonder if this was a permanent feeling. 

_I wonder what pot is like? Maybe drinking would help. It certainly couldn't hurt_. Harry had tried smoking once and realized that inhaling flaming herbs was not for him. He liked butterbeer a lot. He had ordered one gallon and a pint of pure grain alcohol to strengthen the brew. He spent his first afternoon at the Dursley's completely crocked but had given it up immediately the next morning. 

Harry had spent an abusive 4 days with the Dursleys before he had gotten fed up and owled Dumbledore. Harry grinned at the result as Hermione called him down to breakfast. An entire summer with Hermione Granger. Harry liked the thought. He didn't harbor any romantic feelings toward his best friend but Hermione was a definite improvement over Dudley. And he couldn't argue with the headmaster's logic that Voldermort would find him more easily at Ron's than at Hermione's. 

"How'd you sleep last night" she asked.

"The sleep was great—the dreams weren't. Maybe I should get another reel on the film?"

"Harry! I know things are rough for you but do you always have to joke?"

"Laughter is the best medicine" he said.

"I guess" she said "but could you at least wait until after noon to joke?"

"What's for breakfast" he artlessly changed the subject.

"The usual" she said with relish.

Harry had never noticed that she ate the same breakfast day in and day out at Hogwarts. Here at her house was no exception. Oatmeal with grated apple baked in, two pieces of toast, one glass of milk, one glass of orange juice, and a muffin. Harry liked oatmeal—from time to time. He had been here for a week and was starting to sour on the cheerful man with the buckle on his hat. He would kill for a fry-up or even some cereal.

"Don't you ever get tired of this stuff" he asked playfully.

"Yes actually, the trick is to keep eating it until you like it again."

"Hermione why would you do that to yourself" Harry asked in shock.

"Regularity has its upside. It is a lot easier to stay disciplined when you are able to control your environment. I can only study the way that I do because I control my environment."

"What about me? I'm part of your environment and you can't control me now can you?" Harry gloated with an impish tone.

"As I recall you are the reason I missed question 23 on my charms exam our third year" she replied tartly.

"And Cho was the reason I don't remember an entire lecture last year in History of Magic!   Just wish it hadn't been all in my memory. I wouldn't mind snogging with her in a broom closet" Harry said wishfully.

"You men and your libidos" Hermione said with a huff.

"Come off it then" said Harry. "A good snogging would do you good."

"I beg your pardon?" giggled Hermione as she tried to look cross at the only person who she could never really stay angry with—that and he had a point.

"My biggest concern is who it is going to be with" chided Harry who knew that Hermione had someone on her mind.

"There are more things to life than trying to lick each other's tonsils off Harry Potter!"

"I know, but copping a feel is rather forward on the first kiss isn't it?"

"Harry! How could you? You would never……"

"This breakfast really isn't that bad. I think I'm getting better at this discipline thing" Harry once again shifted topics.

"Speaking of discipline, I think we need some study time today" Hermione broached the most obscene subject of summer vacation.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that" Harry confessed. She had heard the story after his first nightmare so Harry figured now would be an appropriate time to bring up the subject of study. "I'm keen to move on in my studies. I know we have OWLs this year, but I'm not worried about that. I have decided to dedicate my life to the memory of Cedric. I think the best way to do that would be to step up the studying. I can't beat Voldermort if I'm a half wit now can I?"

"Harry, I could marry you on the spot" Hermione squealed.

"I know, I know, I'm a virile stallion I know… but if you wouldn't mind taking your eyes off my loins now I would be much more comfortable"

Hermione threw her wadded up muffin wrapper at him.


	2. Summer Fun

Fan Fiction is used as entertainment for this author. It is thus understood that said author gains no monetary compensation for this work. It should be further understood that any and all characters in this fiction who have the same name as any other characters in any other published works belong to the author of said published works. Any other characters belong to me.

Ch. 2    Summer Fun

            After the lengthy conversation about studies they had worked out a plan of attack both for studying and their homework. Harry was ambitious; Hermione had to give him that. Not only did he want to learn to apperate, he wanted to become an animagus, learn shielding charms, and research blocking curses. Hermione was impressed by the list. They had settled on homework first and "fun" second. They had just finished their History of Magic homework and were about to start in on their Potions essays when they noticed that the time was inching toward 3 pm. 

            "Lunch time" Hermione said

            "Woah, no wonder I was getting hungry" Harry agreed.

            Lunch was a happy affair. Harry was teaching Hermione how to cook in return for her help in his studies. Today's lunch, which had been left up to them while her parents fluoridated and drilled their patients, was relatively easy to Harry's standards. A muggle dish known as Chili was on the menu. Harry watched as Hermione uncertainly poured the contents of the can into the sauce pan and stirred them over medium heat until it started to steam.

            "See, its just like potions" Harry said as he took a warm spoonful of canned goodness and swallowed.

            "Last time I checked potions didn't come in a bottle from the market made to be warmed" Hermione grumped.

            "I know, but cookbooks are just like potion books. They tell you how to do everything and it what order. Just swap the wolf's bane for chicken and the toad blood for garlic and you could be cooking in Paris"

            "So, if they are that important then why don't you use them" Hermione sneered.

            "Well, there are a few reasons. The first is that everything I like to eat I have memorized how to make. I bet Snape has his favorite potions memorized. Secondly, when you get to where I am you sort of freehand things if you will and season to taste. Potions will kill you, but food will just taste bad if you screw up" Harry shrugged as he wolfed down the food.

            "I guess I am going to have to try your cooking some time then" Hermione said with a wink "although I will stay away from your potions!"

            "Har-har" Harry faked as he cleared the table.

                                                *****

            After lunch they hit the books again. Potions homework was going to be a much longer and harder time because Snape had decided that they were behind and needed extra work. Secretly the students suspected that Snape had no soul. "I bet he canceled his own birthday" Ron had said memorably on the train ride when the subject was last discussed.

            "How are you doing Harry?" asked Hermione when they had both finished their fifth essay that afternoon.          

            "Good, although I'm almost out of ink and my quill is so blunt I couldn't stab water."

            "Well that's good because once again I am famished and I don't know that I can face this next essay about acne potions with out some food in me."

            "Good grief woman! is that all you do is eat" Harry joked.

            As they descended the stairs from Hermione's library they smelled the joyous aroma of dinner. Apparently they had been studying so hard they had not noticed that Hermione's parents had come home and were cooking dinner.

            "What have you guys been doing up there?" asked her father.

            "Yeah" added her mother "your father and I have been home for almost an hour banging around in this kitchen"

            "We were studying" said Hermione, at which point Harry wondered if Hermione ever did anything other than that. 

            "A likely story" cackled her father "Just make sure you two don't get to dehydrated up there in your little love nest."

            "Dad" groaned Hermione "how could you say that with Harry here?"

            "I thought it was pretty funny myself" Harry admitted. "Although we need get some more practice in after dinner. We haven't quite figured out how to keep our noses from bumping into each other."

            "I love this kid" shouted Mr. Granger. "You can stay here any time you want son. Finally a kid who understands humor" Mr. Granger ranted under his breath as he finished dressing the plates and setting the table. Secretly he hoped some of Harry's jocularity would wear off on his daughter.

            Dinner was picture perfect. The food was good, the wine better, and they talked about their days and what Harry and Hermione had learned. So this was what having a family was like? Harry had some times had dreams of living with Sirius, but he didn't expect it to be like this. Come to think of it, it probably wouldn't be like this. Who knew what living with Sirius would be like? He could almost see his godfather wandering around the kitchen in his boxer shorts and the mental image of Sirius's fridge made him shudder. 

The picture before him was much different. The Grangers were about as normal as you could get, well, other than Hermione being a witch. Harry made up his mind right then and there that he wanted to get married and have children so his life could be perfect like this. He could almost see Hermione as his wife in the mental picture, but something just wasn't quite right. What was it? The truth hit him with a shock. Ginny?... Ginny Weasley….his wife?  It couldn't be? He shook himself in fright as the realization set in. He loved Ginny.  Hermione would support him but would Ron? This was either going to be incredibly good or terribly bad. He initially liked the idea of Bill and Charlie as brothers-in-law. Then he thought of Percy and Mr. Weasley's muggle fascination. It would be interesting to say the least. 

Dinner ended with Hermione telling her parents that they needed to get back to homework and Harry winking at Mr. Granger while licking his lips.


	3. Movin' on UP!

Fan Fiction is used as entertainment for this author. It is thus understood that said author gains no monetary compensation for this work. It should be further understood that any and all characters in this fiction who have the same name as any other characters in any other published works belong to the author of said published works. Any other characters belong to me.

Ch. 3    Movin' on UP!

            School homework was finished in a week. They had kept more of a breakneck pace than even Hermione had kept during exam week. Harry was motivated by his dedication to Cedric and Hermione saw it as therapy.

            "I think we need a break" Harry said when he awoke the next morning.

            "I think I could handle that" Hermione said between mouthfuls of oatmeal. "What do you want to do then today?"

            "Lets go see Ron!"

            "Splendid idea, but how do we get there" asked Hermione.

            "I was thinking we could take my broom and cloak over to his place. Can you imagine the look on his face when we show up?"

            "Brilliant! I hope he has other things to talk about than quidditch. My father talks about football all the time and you guys talk about quidditch. Could you find anything more boring to talk about?"

            "I bet you wouldn't find it as boring if Victor was talking about it" Harry teased with a gleam in his eye.

            "I would so. Victor's could never understand why I was not enthralled with the game. I mean watching you and the rest of the teams play is fun but really, its nothing to fill you head with."

            "So *cough* you ahh *cough* Victor…. I mean…." Harry prodded.

            "Its none of your bloody business, but no. In the end I figured you were the only famous person I wanted to be associated with."

            "Oh, gee… thanks!" said Harry sarcastically. "You want to be famous the same way I am? I'm sure Voldermort could help you out there"

            "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean it like that. Its all the hype. You know how to deal with it so much better than I do. I couldn't handle it when Skeeter was writing all those horrid things about us. Which reminds me that she isn't doing so well in captivity?"

            "You been taking her out for walks and changing the litter box?" 

            "Maybe I was a little too harsh in my punishment?"

            "I think she got the point when you were shut her up in that jar. She may be thick but she can't be that thick."

            "I've been feeling guilty about holding her. Maybe I will let her go today."

            "We should at least transfigure her back into a woman and see what kind of mood she is in before we let her go" warned Harry.

            Three minutes later found them upstairs unscrewing the lid to a jar which contained one of the most sensationalistic reporters in the magical world. Previously Hermione had caught her eves dropping on them and, in a rage over an article insinuating that she was playing Harry, had imprisoned her in a glass jar. Rita Skeeter was an unregistered animagus and Hermione had exploited that fact. 

            Once the jar had been unscrewed the small insect hopped out and immediately transfigured back into a human. It was fair to say that Rita had lost a few pounds, but had the change taken place on the inside as well.

            "I'm so glad to be out of that terrible jar" said Rita as she stretched.

            "Did you learn your lesson" asked Hermione and Harry at the same time.

            "Does it matter if I did or not? I mean technically I could pretend to be contrite and you two would never know until I was back at it. Although, in my defense, I must tell you that the stories over the past year about you two, although you in particular Harry, gained me a lot of fame. I wonder how my absence has been taken at the Prophet?"

            "I think they are managing" said Hermione while rolling her eyes. Some people really had no grip on reality. How could this woman leave a 2 month imprisonment with out asking something more important?

            "You never answered our question" spat Harry. "Are you going to be printing more lies about us?"

            "That depends on what you call a lie" Rita shot back.

            "I think you know that" Hermione added. "And unless I'm not mistaken you took an ethics class did you not? Don't they tell you not to make things up?" Hermione was almost beside herself.

            "It technically wasn't me, it was my pen. Fancy suing my pen? I'm sure that one would go to the Minister" 

            "If I catch you using anything other than this quill I will report you to the authorities" shouted Harry as he handed her one of his quills.

            "Oh, alright, but you haven't heard the last of Rita Skeeter" she said huffily. "How quaint, a quill."

            With that she disapperated while Harry and Hermione were left wondering if she would keep her word.

            "I guess we always got the goods on her if we want to press the charges" said Harry as he moved to his trunk to get his father's invisibility cloak and firebolt broom.

            "I guess, but it still gets to me that after all this time you would have thought she would have contemplated her fate and what led to her incarceration."

            "You would think so" agreed Harry. "How did that woman ever get to be an animagus?"


	4. Ginny

Fan Fiction is used as entertainment for this author. It is thus understood that said author gains no monetary compensation for this work. It should be further understood that any and all characters in this fiction who have the same name as any other characters in any other published works belong to the author of said published works. Any other characters belong to me.

Ch. 4    Ginny

            Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow, the Weasley's home, just in time for a second breakfast. They were greeted warmly by Mrs. Weasley who stared at Harry. Out of everybody he met Molly Weasley was the most mothering person he knew. Perhaps it was the pity about his orphanage or the way in which the Dursleys had treated him. Harry liked to think of it as the matronly instinct working over time with Fred and George. Harry looked around trying to find the twins but to no avail. Ron sat at the table with Hermione and Ginny, who was looking very attractive, and Mrs. Weasley was moving comfortably around their enchanted kitchen, but the twins were no where to be seen.

            "Ron, where are Fred and George" asked Harry.

            "They are already in their lab for the day" said Mrs. Weasley icily. Harry sensed this was a sore spot. "They added a lab out in the shed for their joke shop and are out there all day every day tinkering and blowing things up. Can you believe that someone gave then One Thousand Galleons to start a joke shop! They could have joined the Ministry like their father and Percy, or gone on to work for Gringotts. But no, they had to keep up with their bloody jokes. You know this house isn't safe for anybody these days. Just yesterday I found three trick wands, one of which flooded my kitchen and instead of a regular egg for the breakfast this morning I got a joke egg where a whole chicken popped out and did a little dance then flew away. I tell you its enough to put me in an early grave. If I **ever find the person who funded them I will kill them."**

            Harry looked over at Ginny and winked. At least as a celebrity he had some special treatment here, this time being left out of consideration for Mrs. Weasley's hit list. Ginny blushed and stared down at her plate. 

            "So, Ron, you got any plans for the day" asked Hermione.

            "Well, I was thinking of re-watching last night's quidditch game but since you blokes are here I will clean off my schedule."

            "What do you guys do for fun around here on a normal summer day" Harry wanted to know.

            "Mum usually keeps us cooped up in here with chores all day and we never see the light of day." Ron moaned as he ducked a swat from his mother.

            "We could go swimming" Ginny suggested brightly.

            "Oh no, I forgot my swimming suit" Hermione groaned.

            "That's ok hun, take the floo back to your house and bring Harry's suit back with you too" Mr. Weasley suggested.

            "Really? I can do that? I thought you had to be on the network to get in."

            "We had you added the other day when we found that Harry was staying at your place. We actually thought of sending Ron over there for a visit. We just hadn't gotten that far this summer."

            Hermione disappeared up the floo and was back in a few minutes with the swimming suits and towels as well as sunscreen.

            "I can't have us getting skin cancer now can I" she said cheerily as Ron and Harry looked at her like she had gone completely crazy.

            "Hermione" Ron groaned "You know that we can transfigure away the cancer right?"

            Hermione looked like somebody had smothered Crookshanks, then, brightened as she realized she had something new to study.

            Harry had never noticed before, but the Weasleys did have a fairly large and deep pond in their backyard. Well, calling it a back yard wouldn't quite be accurate. 

            "How much property do you guys have back here" Harry asked Ron in amazement.

            "Oh, we have about 45 muggle acres, I think" Ron replied matter of factly.

            "How did you ever afford that much land" Hermione asked.

            Ron blushed "We aren't as poor as everybody makes out, its just that the house and all of this land takes up some money" Ron replied.

            "But Malfoy…" Harry wondered.

            "You believe a git like that?" Ron asked. "Besides, what pisses me off the most is that it's all a lie. I mean sure dad doesn't make as much as Mr. Malfoy, but then again he doesn't torture muggles to death does he? We just don't flaunt what we do have." 

            The swimming was great. Ron taught Harry how to do flips off the improvised diving board. Ginny and Hermione lay in the sun for most of the day talking about various things, mostly Ginny's crushes on various wizards.

            Dinner was fabulous. Mrs. Weasley was one of the best human cooks Harry had ever met. Roast duck and potatoes as well as vegetables Harry had never seen and pumpkin juice to wash it all down with.

            As dinner ended Ron took Hermione to see his textbook on dragons which his brother had sent him. Hermione, always being a sucker for a good read followed along up to Ron's room leaving Ginny and Harry alone at the table.

            "Would you like to go for a walk with me Ginny" Harry asked.

            "What? Are you sure you can be seen alone with such a normal witch like me" Ginny teased.

            "Sure, as long as I don't see any more of a normal witch like you" Harry joked back as he pointedly stared at the neckline of her shirt.

            "You are so wicked Harry Potter. If the truth about you ever got out to the magical community mothers would be locking their daughters up and shooing you off with brooms."

            "I know" Harry said emphatically. "Wouldn't it be great to be able to say you went on a walk alone with the lecherous Harry Potter when you were only 14?"

            "I suppose, but no funny stuff. I most definitely will not bear your children" she winked "at least until I am graduated."

            As much as Harry had wished for a magical starlit evening for a walk, the weather was not cooperating. Harry realized that this was probably the way the "real world" worked. Clouds were moving in and there was a light breeze which reminded Harry of someone blowing a wet raspberry at him. He even felt light drops of moisture on the back of his neck. _She couldn't _Harry though. _She wouldn't have the nerve to do that to me. Besides, she's standing right next to me? Harry realized that it was starting to rain and was embarrassed at thinking Ginny would do such a thing to him._

            "Do you want to go back inside now that it has started raining" asked Harry.

            "You give up easily then don't you?" Ginny smirked.

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Harry shot back.

            "I assumed that you'd want to talk to me about something. I haven't noticed 

you walking with women just for exercise" Ginny quipped.'

_She has gotten a lot more self confident and mouthy as she has aged. I guess she's more like Fred and George than Percy._

            "Well, I was wondering if, you know, what I mean is…" Harry trailed off lamely.

            "Of course I want to have sex with you Harry, but I already told you to wait till I'm out of school."

            Harry blushed a bright red and tried to continue. "What I was asking was…" Why was this so hard? He had rehearsed this a million times in his head.

            "I know what you're trying to ask stupid, and the answer is yes" Ginny toyed with him.

            "How do you know? For all you know I could have been asking you to kiss Snape!" Harry tried to defend himself.

            "You could have, but I know that you really wanted to ask me out. It was plain as day."

            "What was it that gave me away" Harry grinned.

            "Why do you want to know? I mean if you had stared at me all day I would have known and if you had avoided me all day I would have known. You boys are so transparent."

            "Damned if I do and damned if I don't is that it? Well I'll have you know missy that I had no intention of asking you out tonight but if you insist I will play along, but only because its sad to see someone with your figure and smile unattached!" Two could play this game thought Harry.

            "You, Harry Potter, are pathetic. If that makes you feel better then do what you need to do. If this is really a charity case then hold my hand on the way back." Ginny demanded, not in anger but in a mischievous spirit.

            Harry couldn't believe his luck. He knew that this was a far cry from the dinner he had imagined while eating with the Grangers, but this was a start. He wasn't really sure if the terms had been defined to his satisfaction but right now he didn't care. Even the slightest look from Ginny, his girlfriend, _wow that thought hit like a ton of bricks_, made him giddy and all floaty and warm. Love was a very odd experience he decided. The house was getting closer and he started to get worried about what everybody would say when they saw him. At the threshold of the door Ginny flung him around and kissed him squarely on the lips. Harry really didn't know what to do. Instinct told him to hold her and kiss back. Reason told him this was a little forward if not way too early and fear told him to pull away before Ron beat the crap out of him.


	5. The Couples

Fan Fiction is used as entertainment for this author. It is thus understood that said author gains no monetary compensation for this work. It should be further understood that any and all characters in this fiction who have the same name as any other characters in any other published works belong to the author of said published works. Any other characters belong to me.

Ch. 5    The Couples

The door flew open as Ron and Hermione were attempting to run out of the house. They ran full tilt into Harry and Ginny who were still kissing. Apparently Harry's instincts were stronger than the fear of Ron killing him for snogging his sister. Harry and Ginny were surprised to find themselves on their backs on the ground while Ron and Hermione were picking themselves up. 

            "What were you two idiots doing in front of the door" Ron asked crossly.

            "What were you two idiots doing running out the door with out looking" retorted Harry, who was torn between being mad at Ron and Hermione for breaking up his love connection or melting into a puddle of Potter remembering Ginny's lips on his.

            Ron kicked the ground and looked embarrassed while Hermione tried to explain.

            "We were in Ron's room reading his book when he turned and asked me point blank to go out with him. I had just said yes, I have been waiting for Ron to ask me for 3 years, when Fred and George burst into the room looking like someone had just given them the best Christmas present ever. They told us they were going to broadcast it all around the house. They weren't going to give us any privacy so we were headed out to the pond for a walk to talk about our new situation."

            "You two are going out" Harry asked incredulously. "I thought you two loved to hate each other?"

            "You men are so thick" Ginny said. "All that tension was sexual and the dolt there finally realized what it was. He's been pining for her since he got off the train."

            Ron blushed and kicked the ground while Hermione grinned and stared at her man.

            "So what were you two doing outside the door?" Ron insisted.

            "I was snogging your sister" Harry said.

            "Seriously though Harry, what were you and Ginny doing out here" Hermione asked.

            "I told you, we were snogging. Would you like another demonstration?" With that Harry turned to Ginny and pulled her close as their lips locked. _If this is the last kiss I ever get this will be worth it_ Harry thought. _I guess I have a little leverage with Ron… I mean he is picking up on Hermione with out asking me. I don't have as much as a say but any thing will work at this point._

            "It's about fucking time" Ron announced.

            "No, that comes a bit later, maybe closer to bed time" Harry joked as relief flooded his body that Ron's fist was not in his face.

            "Well you won't catch Mione or I any where near you when that time comes if that's what you were wondering" shot back Ron.

            "Good, because starting with voyeurism and exhibition is a tough act to follow" Ginny joked.

            _I love this woman _thought Harry. _She's almost funnier than I am. Ohhh… I hope it doesn't lead to practical jokes. I can deal with her tongue, preferably in my mouth, but no jokes like Fred and George._

            The couples turned around and went for a walk around the pond as the four of them talked about the events of the night and how they could get to see each other.

            "You should come over to my place and study with us" said Hermione.

            "Its summer…" Ron protested.

            "When you're there to meet her dad ask him about studying" Harry joked.

            Hermione's face paled

            As Harry and Hermione left the Weasley family gathered to see them off. With a nod of his head, Harry and Hermione stepped back out of the fireplace and kissed their respective Weasleys. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gasped and the last thing Harry heard was Mr. Weasley gaping "Harry Potter in love with my Ginny?"


	6. The Offer

Fan Fiction is used as entertainment for this author. It is thus understood that said author gains no monetary compensation for this work. It should be further understood that any and all characters in this fiction who have the same name as any other characters in any other published works belong to the author of said published works. Any other characters belong to me.

Ch. 6    The offer

            Harry dreamt of Ginny and her lips all night. It was a welcome change to Voldermort and his death eaters. The only part of the dreams that made them ok, and in a sick way kept Harry hoping for them was getting to see his mother. He knew he had serious issues and would probably need to see a counselor about all of that some day. But seeing his mother's face and hearing her voice haunted him. Ginny consumed his consciousness that night however, and he did not know it yet, but many nights to come would be the same. 

            He decided to send a note to Sirius that morning telling him about his new love and summer at the Grangers. He penned as he ate the oatmeal. This stuff was finally getting to be normal and comforting. He would have to teach Dobby and the rest of the house elves how to make it when they got back to school.

            _Dear Sirius,_

_Guess what? I have a girlfriend! Ginny Weasley, I even got a kiss or two out of her last night!_

_How's life on the lam? I haven't heard from you for a while. I know that things can get kind of stressful working against Voldermort. I am staying with the Granger's (Ron asked Hermione out so we are just one big group of smiles) for the summer._

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. To this end I have ordered books to learn how to become like the marauders. Any tips besides don't do it?  _

_            Harry_

As Hedwig flew out of sight Harry sighed and went back into the house to start his studies with Hermione. He took a deep breath and remembered Cedric's parents. That always sealed his resolve. Just then two owls flew up carrying a large box with strange markings on it.

            "What is it Harry" asked Hermione.

            "Our books are here. I couldn't just go to Diagon Alley to get the books needed for apperating or the animagus transfiguring work. We are both too young for them to let us buy those books. While I was at it I got some theoretical magic books on curses, wandles magic and charms."

            "Once again, Harry, I could marry you!" Hermione gushed as they opened the box. "Of course that'll never happen now that I finally got Ron to acknowledge that he loves me. But where did you get all these?"

            "I sent money and a list to Dobby who retrieved them for me."

            "What do you want to start on first?" Hermione asked, barely keeping her excitement down enough to not jump up and down.

            "I want to start with the animagus training first." Harry said earnestly. "I ordered an introductory book and an advanced one which we can learn from.

            At that moment Fawkes appeared. Very startled indeed the two ran toward the Phoenix and untied the letter from its leg.

            _Dear Harry,_

_Sirius just sent me an owl alerting me to what you are trying to do. For this reason and because Voldermort is closing in on you I would like you and Miss Granger to move back to Hogwarts; you are both in danger. I had hoped that we would have more time before Voldermort tried to kill you again. _

_Your beds will be waiting for you tonight and I will expect you here at no later than five o'clock. You have one hour to get ready before Hagrid gets there. I suggest you tell Mr. and Mrs. Granger where you are going. _

_            Albus Dumbledore _

            Harry and Hermione turned pale and bolted to their respective rooms to pack up. Harry arrived about ten minutes later in Hermione's room to help her finish packing because she had more to pack. Fifty minutes later on the dot Hagrid showed up on his flying motorcycle. 

            "Really need to remember to give this back to Sirius. I borrowed it the night your parents got killed and delivered you to your Aunt and Uncle. I never got a chance to give it back."

            Harry and Hermione were staring at him. They hadn't told him anything about Sirius, the frame up, Buckbeak, or that crazy night 2 years ago.

            Seeing their faces Hagrid explained. "I got back from the giants two nights ago and Dumbledore told me the whole story about all that."

            Harry and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

            "How did your trip go?" Harry asked inquisitively.

            "Not good at all, but I will tell you guys more about that later. Time to get you guys to see Professor Dumbledore"

            The ride was exhilarating. Harry made a mental note to thank Sirius, _after I kill him for telling Dumbledore about my plans_ and ask him where to purchase such a fine machine.

            "Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said as he walked out of the doors to meet them. "Hagrid, I see, has sped, but I think we can over look that part for now."


	7. Interview with the Headmaster

Fan Fiction is used as entertainment for this author. It is thus understood that said author gains no monetary compensation for this work. It should be further understood that any and all characters in this fiction who have the same name as any other characters in any other published works belong to the author of said published works. Any other characters belong to me.

Ch 7 Interview with the Headmaster

            "Come up to my office and we will talk" Dumbledore said as they walked into the school.

            Dumbledore's office was now a lurid shade of pink. The past headmasters made vomiting faces and some had flat out refused to be in a frame in a pink room. 

            "I thought I might try a change of scenery for a while" Dumbledore said airily. 

            "I like it" said Hermione.

            "Well you certainly are sure secure with your masculinity there" said Harry.

            "After being alive as long as I have you get to realize that the shade of your chambers has nothing to do with your plumbing, if you know what I mean Harry." Dumbledore's eyes glinted with merriment as he shot one low across Harry's bow.     

"Speaking of changes, Harry, I would like to say that you have made a remarkable recovery this summer. I hear you have turned into a rare wit. Laughter is the best medicine, it is true. I admire your ability to joke about life. I would warn you to watch yourself so your joking keeps you merry and not cynical. I trust you have made some other decisions? You might be interested in knowing that we are erecting a statue of Cedric. It will be completed shortly before school starts. Speaking of time, it has only been a month since you left us and you look like a changed man. I am truly happy to see your recovery. Have the dreams stopped?"

            "Yes, Professor" Harry said.

            "And what, may I ask, have they been replaced with?" Dumbledore asked.

            "Ginny Weasley sir, and err well, you know" Harry said apparently lost for words.

            "That I do. Sirius told me about that as well. I wish the best to both of you, and you Miss Granger as well, as I hear you have taken up with young Mr. Weasley." At that Hermione's face went as red as Ron's hair.

            "Now we must move on to more pressing matters. Voldermort surely knows by now that you two are here rather than at your home. You are safe here for now. We have blocked the tunnels into the castle (at this Dumbledore gave a sidelong glance at Harry) and have added to the wards keeping the castle safe from apperation, dark magic, and, of course, Voldermort. Should he try to set foot on this school his body will be unmade. Wonderful thing, muggle science is! We cast a spell that will detect his very DNA and unravel it should he step onto the grounds; quite ingenious, if I do say so myself."

            "It has also come to my attention that you are attempting to become an animagus" Dumbledore said gravely.

            "Yes professor, I have. I thought about it and realized that between Wormtail and Sirius, being an animagus can be quite the defensive weapon. I want to follow in my father's footsteps and at the same time be prepared to face Voldermort."

            "And what should happen if you find that your animagus form is a sloth? You may not know but the animal chooses you, not the other way around. Is that something you are prepared for?"

            "Well," said Harry "it is something I have considered. If my animagus form does not offer any immediate aid it is still not without loss. I will have improved my magic skills and gained another tool."

            Dumbledore's eyes opened wide in surprise. "I had not expected this level of maturity and thought from you. I was not underestimating you Harry, its just that your current perspective is something I would expect from a much older wizard. And you Miss Granger, are you wishing to try this? I offer you the opportunity for two reasons. You are the top of your class, and probably the top of the 6th year class as well, I think you can handle the magic involved with this. Secondly, Harry will need a partner to practice with and it would help if the two of you could work together."

            "Yes, I would very much like to become an animagus" Hermione's eyes gleamed with the opportunity for learning and proving herself to the faculty.

            "Well then, I am offering you two something which has not been offered to a Hogwarts student since 1433 when, but I'm sure you know the details Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled at her.

            "What will we be taking?" asked Hermione with relish.

            "For now, you will have an independent study with Professor McGonagall. There is time for two studies. You will work with Professor McGonagall for a month and then with me personally for the other study. I will be teaching you some advanced magic which you two will need if you are to survive."

            "Thank you professor" they both said in unison.

            "One other thing" Harry asked. "Can we put the common room floo on the network so Ron and Ginny can come and visit?"

            "I think we could work that out" the old wizard smiled as he thought of young love and the summer before two of his favorite students.


	8. The Animal Within

Fan Fiction is used as entertainment for this author. It is thus understood that said author gains no monetary compensation for this work. It should be further understood that any and all characters in this fiction who have the same name as any other characters in any other published works belong to the author of said published works. Any other characters belong to me.

Ch. 8    The Animal Within

            As it was not quite dinner time Harry and Hermione went off in search of Professor McGonagall to start their studies. Hermione was almost skipping down the corridor in excitement and Harry was lost in thought. _I wonder what I will end up becoming. A stag would be cool, on the other hand, maybe I want something original. I guess in the end it doesn't matter because, like professor Dumbledore said, the animal picks me and not the other way around._

            "Potter, Granger, nice to see you" Professor McGonagall said cheerfully as they entered her classroom. "I understand we are to be working on animagus transformations? If you made it past the Headmaster I suppose it will be alright to teach you."

            "Yes professor" Harry said. "I have these two books to help us study for the process."

            "That is quite a bit of foresight Mr. Potter" praised Professor McGonagall. "Those particular texts will be helpful for you and Miss Granger personally in our time apart I suggest you study the advanced one. By the time you leave this room for dinner we will have coved the contents of the first book."

            "Thank you, Professor" Harry and Hermione echoed.

"Will we need to take notes" wondered Hermione.

"No, this will all be practical so I don't know that notes would be that helpful in the end."

"The first step" Professor McGonagall started "is to clear your mind. Only when your mind is cleared will you be able to see your animal. Animagus training is very gratifying in the beginning because you make rapid progress then slow as you learn to perfect your animal self."

"What do we do when we have cleared our minds" asked Harry.

"Clear it more deeply than that Potter!" snapped the professor. "Concentrate deeply on clearing your mind. When you think your consciousness is clear enough say the words "_Animus et Homo" and your animal will appear in your mind. Avoid the initial instinct to come back to reality. Study your animal self. Know its markings and its features. This particular animal is not just some random beast, but what you will actually become, stripes, spots, and all. Careful attention to detail now will save you time down the road when you are perfecting your self."_

Harry and Hermione stood looking into the distance of their empty minds reaching mentally toward nothingness. Each in turn murmured "_Animus et Homo"_ and both made a sharp intake of breath when they saw their animagus forms slowly turning in front of their mind's eye for inspection. Hermione, the better studier returned first and sat down exhausted. Ten minutes later Harry emerged from his trance and sat down. Hermione wondered about Harry's stamina. The several minutes that she had spent had tapped her out of her energy, but Harry had almost tripled her time and looked only mildly tired.

"What did you each see?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I saw a giant brown bear" said Hermione. "It stood about 5 feet tall at the shoulders and 11 feet tall on its hind paws."

"Excellent work Miss Granger. You, as you probably already know, are a dire bear, the largest and most magical of all bears. Your transfiguration will be difficult because of the size difference. Not often do people's animagus forms tend toward bears, this will indeed be interesting, Mr. Potter then?"

"I saw a pure red unicorn with one black spot between its eyes. The horn was silver and the mane was very unruly."

"This is no time for jokes Mr. Potter, what did you really see?"

"I'm serious about this Professor! I stood 22 hands high and my horn was 2 feet long."

"You're sure you saw this Harry? This is incredibly rare. Hermione was rare enough, but you, there has not been an animagus unicorn since the head and founder of our House. That will be enough for now. I will meet you back here in the morning. Right now it is time for dinner and then you will each study your animal and I expect a thorough report about your powers as each of you has a magical creature."


	9. Hard Studying

Same Disclaimer

Ch. 9    Hard Studying  

            Ron and Ginny met both of them in the great hall for dinner. The four of them at together in the empty hall and Harry couldn't help but admit that Dumbledore knew something about the need for companionship. Hermione and Harry decided that they would only be able to spend an hour with their respective beaus before hitting the books.

            "Mione" Ron said as they talked in the owlry "what are you thinking about? You have a far look in your eyes."

            "I'm worried about Harry. I love you and I love Harry. He's like a brother to both of us. I heard his whole story and it is chilling. He has seen so many terrible things in his life. Its tragic to think what has happened in his 15 years. Is he healing or covering it all up?"

            "I know what you are talking about" Ron said. "I think he is slowly healing. He wrote me an owl telling me he had dedicated himself to Cedric's memory. That is helping him some. He needs a direction, or that's what me mum thinks, and he has found it. I think it makes some sense. The studies distract him and I think Ginny will help him."

            "Maybe, but will he still be the same caring person he always was? The Harry both you and I remember?"

            "Hurt has been a part of his life for as long as he can remember Mione. Instead of getting angry or depressed he cares for other people. I don't know how he does it and I don't think either of us deserve to have him as a friend. I was just so stunned that we would be friends. Ask me 5 years ago about him and he was on the same plane as Merlin and Dumbledore. Now he's just Harry."

            "Just Harry….I like that."

            "And I like you" said Ron trying to change the subject back to themselves and secretly hoping he would get to taste her lips again.

            "Ron, you're so sweet; corny, but sweet."

            They kissed in front of 300 owls, all who would talk about it for the next week and a half. Meanwhile, in a dark corner somewhere else in the castle:

            "Harry, I love you" breathed Ginny as she tried to gasp another quick breath before going back to his lips.

            "I love you too Ginny. Now come back and let me kiss you some more."

            "I can't wait to kiss you again Harry. I've wanted you since I saw you that first time. Maybe I didn't quite know what to do, but I wanted you to be mine. It was a little school girl crush back then, but its grown… oh its grown."

            "So have you Ginny, into my girlfriend" Harry said as he tried to hit on her while kissing her neck.

            Filtch had never seen a broom closet fogged up like that, but there was a first time for everything he though as he started work the next morning.

            When the couples met up in the common room an hour later they were both flushed and did not want to say goodbye to their significant others. Ron and Ginny disappeared up the floo with a wave. 

After they had departed Harry and Hermione hit the library. Madame Pince was gone on vacation so they had the whole facility to themselves. Harry found the book in the restricted area. "Rare Magical Creatures and Their Uses" yielded exactly what they were looking for. Owing to the fact that they were in school Harry decided to try a doubling charm so they could both read at the same time. No owl from the ministry delivered a warning so Harry figured that they had free reign to use magic as they pleased, but he would ask one of the professors tomorrow. The doubling charm was inhibited by the copyright on the book. Harry chocked that one up to an anti-theft device.

"You know that I can lift my weight?" Hermione asked. "Dire bears are also very territorial and have no natural predators. They are known to kill accidentally because of their great strength. They are omnivorous and do not hibernate. Their claws can be used in strength potions and their blood is sought for its healing power, although it does have the side effect of making you hairier."

"The technical name for me is a firecorn. Not only am I one of the innocents, I think my first run-in with Voldermort had something to do with determining that one, but I am stronger and faster than a normal unicorn. My blood can be used, if given willingly to the same effect as the elixir of life from the Philosopher's stone. If taken from me it kills. I can be killed in my animagus form and transform back into a human and still be alive. I'm not sure how that one works; I may have to ask McGonagall about that one. I guess having my animagus form being a unicorn can give me a longer life too. Holy Crap! My horn works as a wand? Hermione, do you know what that means? I can do magic while transfigured."

"Most animagi can only will small amounts of magic while transformed unless they really practice on wandless magic."

"I was worried about following in my father's footsteps. On the one hand I wanted to be a stag like my dad, on the other I wanted to be something else cool. I guess I will take this" joked Harry.

"I wonder if being a very magical creature will make it harder to transfigure."

Harry pulled out the advanced book and duplicated it. There was no reason now that they knew about their creatures that they shouldn't start working on it, maybe impress professor McGonagall. 

"Step one:" read Harry "Picture your animal in your mind."

Both concentrated as hard as they could on their animals.

"Step two: feel the animal inside of you. For instance, if you are to turn into a cat, feel where your tail and ears would be and imagine your hands and feet turning into paws while your skin grows fur."

"Step three: say the words _de homo et anima in your head"_

"Step four: say the words _de anima et homo in your head to return to your human form._

"_de homo et anima"_ said both Harry and Hermione. 

Harry gasped as Hermione grew into a huge bear. Hermione gasped as Harry turned read and grew a horn out of his head. Hermione had completed the process the first time she tried it. Harry had gotten some place, but had not quite mastered the equine figure. Hermione looked down at her new paws and stood up on her hind legs which caused her to bump her head on the ceiling. Instead of the "oww" she was expecting an enormous growl came out. She was about to transfigure into a human again when Harry stopped her. 

"Do you understand what I'm saying" Harry asked as the bear nodded. "You can't change back right now. I guess there is a charm for our clothing or something because when you changed your clothing ripped off. See, its all here on the floor." In the future Harry would fondly remember the sight of a dire bear trying to cover herself in shock realizing it was naked. 

"Don't worry Hermione, I will go get McGonagall; she will know what to do."

Fifteen minutes McGonagall and Harry arrived in the library.

"Potter, you may leave now. I suggest you find something to do while I lead Miss Granger back to her room for some clothes."

"I'll see you in half an hour in the common room Hermione?" Harry asked.

The bear nodded morosely.


	10. Moody

Same Disclaimer 

Ch. 10  Moody

            When they met back in the common room to discuss their experiences Harry greeted Hermione with a huge smile.

            "What will Ron say when you transform into a bear?" Harry teased.

            "I don't know. I feel kind of bad that he isn't here getting to do this with us. It's kind of odd to be able to do something that we know he can't."

            "Hasn't that always been the case?" Harry joked. "I mean you have always been able to kick our butts on the tests and I'm sure you know a load more hexes and charms than we do."

            "Sure, I guess, but this is so big. I wonder what his animagus self is like." Hermione's face paled. "What if he isn't able to do it or if he doesn't have an animal? He will be so devastated."

            "Don't worry, I have a feeling he has an animal; with a wife like you he will be able to transfigure" Harry winked at her.

            "I'm not his wife!...Not yet at least" Hermione's shriek mellowed into a contemplative statement.

            "We have two hours before we usually hit the hay," Harry said trying to change to subject before Hermione asked him about what he and Ginny had been doing. "What do you want to study?"

            "How about we work on shielding charms? We should see if a professor will work with us though because I am not sure of all of the counter curses and I know you know barely any of them. I don't want to be jelly-legged all night!"

            "Maybe professor Flitwick would work with us?" Harry suggested.

            "He won't have to because I will" said a man's voice behind them.

            Harry spun around wand at the ready to meet the voice.

            "Nice form Potter" Moody said as he approached them. "You would already be dead if I were going to kill you."

            "Unless you are like Voldermort, then you would have to play with me. I think that's his weakness, he has to gloat in his power."

            "Improving Potter, nicely done spotting the weakness. The one thing that Barty Crouch got right last year, from what I hear, is my catch phrase: CONSTANT VIGILANCE" the aging Auror bellowed causing Hermione to almost jump out of her skin.

            "How did you know we were here?" Hermione asked trembling.

            "CONSTANT VIGILANCE GRANGER" bellowed their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

            "So you are going to help us with shielding charms?" Harry asked hopefully.

            "Sure thing Potter, I was coming up to see you two so I figure I can actually get to know the two of you. Although you will answer me as to why you want to know these shielding charms."

            "I know that I will face Voldermort again. It may even fall to me to kill him in the end. I can't be left against him ill-equipped now can I?"

            "Got some spunk in you Potter eh? I like that. You have the vigilance and the spunk. Between those two you will survive until lunch, but not much longer. You will definitely need shielding charms as well as other training to survive your life."

            "Where do we start?" Harry and Hermione asked.

            "We will start with the basic rebounding shielding charm. This particular charm, as you may have guessed will send the curse right back at them faster than they can duck. With a swish and a flick and a _reboundium_ you are almost untouchable.

            Hermione walked across the room and pointed her wand at Harry. 

            "_Petrificus Totalus_" she said as a jet of purple exploded from her wand.

            Harry cast the charm but it didn't quite work. Half rebounded toward Hermione but didn't quite make it the whole way while the other half hit Harry. He moved in slow motion until Moody released him.

            "_Petrificus Totalus_" shouted Harry and another jet zoomed across the room toward Hermione. She blocked it expertly and Harry only escaped because he knew it would be coming back.

            "Nice work Granger" Mood rasped. "Potter you need more work."

            They worked for the next hour until Harry's charm was just as strong as the next wizard's. 

            "I want to shift focus now" Moody said. "Voldermort and his followers use the unforgivables. Crouch taught you to fight the Imperious curse which you would be good to continue practicing fighting. As you know Harry, there is no blocking Avada Kadarva that we know of. Any research is a little hard to come by because someone dies if they aren't right."

"The Cruciatus curse however can be rendered ineffective. I say ineffective because those casting it usually don't warn you so you can't generally block them, no time to. You can however build up a tolerance by chanting _eros storge _and thinking of a loved one. As you know the magical vocabulary was standardized into Latin around 2000 years ago. Ruddy Romans thought they would run everything. This spell however goes back a lot longer than that, back to the Greeks who discovered it. With enough practice you will be immune to the pain caused by the curse, which is a formidable weapon."

"If I catch your meaning" Harry said "then you want to put me and her under the curse until we are immune to it?"

"Only her if she would like, but definitely you. You understand this is for your own protection don't you?" 

"Of course I want to learn how to do this" Hermione said indignantly.

"Good lady, might not have THE VIGILANCE, but wants the ability; smart girl."

Harry went first repeating _eros storge over and over while thinking of Ginny. He felt the pain spread over his body but it felt like a hot burn rather than the fierce stabbing pains he had experienced with Voldermort. _

"Good work Potter" Moody said approvingly. "You will need a lot more practice but you are coming along a nicely. Miss Granger you are next."

The results were about the same while Hermione was under the curse. 

"I will leave you to sleep now, no more than once a day or you could be permanently damaged" Moody said.

Harry and Hermione thanked Moody and promised him that they would visit him the next day for more training. After he left they went up to their dormitories to dream their respective dreams about Ron and Ginny.


	11. The Morning After

Same Disclaimer… don't own any of it *sigh*

Ch. 11  The Morning After  

            The next morning they awoke and trooped down to the Great Hall, which was empty during the summer. They sat down and no food appeared. Apparently the house elves hadn't been told of their arrival. They wandered down to the kitchen and found a very sad group of house elves loafing around a sparkling kitchen. Harry spotted Dobby who looked particularly downtrodden.

            "Dobby, what's the matter?" asked a perturbed Harry.

            "Dobby and the rest of the elves are wishing for the return of students. We likes our work and wants to be doing something again.

            "If it makes you feel better you can make Hermione and I breakfast. We will be staying here for the rest of the summer so now you have something to do. I don't know how hard it will be to cook for just 2 people, sometimes Ron and Ginny may come too so that makes four. Right now we could really use some food though."

            At that the house elves sprang into action with leaps and shouts of joy.

            "I told you they didn't need to be liberated Hermione" Harry whispered. "See their joy in service? What's wrong with that?"

            The breakfast was served in the kitchen with the elves looking on in hushed anticipation of the hoped for appreciation of the students. Harry and Hermione had placed their order, a small one which didn't allow for much sprucing up, something that disappointed the elves.

            "This is wonderful" gushed Harry.

             "I don't know that I've ever had a better breakfast" concurred Hermione.

            This was enough to fill the elves with joy. And, after eating more breakfast than each rightly should have they bid the elves farewell until lunch. They skipped, as much as anybody who has had too much to eat can skip, up to professor McGonagall's office to resume their training.

            "Good morning Harry and Hermione" said professor McGonagall. "I should be extremely upset about your little session last night, but in truth I am so impressed I can hardly be mad at you two. Transfiguring one's self is very difficult and dangerous. You should have come to me if you had wanted to try last night. All in all though, Hermione, you transformed perfectly, from what I could tell, and Harry you did quite well for needing to change into such a magical creature."

            "My fingernails didn't change pouted Hermione. Seriously, how am I supposed to maul people if I don't grow claws?" 

            "Give it a rest" said Harry "you transfigured almost flawlessly on your first try and you are griping about fingernails? You should lower your standards a bit, you know that?"

            "That is enough Mr. Potter. As you two also found out last night there is indeed a charm that needs to be placed on your clothing so that it will change with you. If you will leave me your complete, and I do mean complete, wardrobe I will enchant your clothing so we will have no more……accidents."

            "Professor, I had a question from my research last night. The book said that my creature was on the list of innocents. Does its choice of me have anything to do with the attack on me by Voldermort?"

            "I am not used to such clarity from you Mr. Potter, but I suspect it does. There is, of course, no way to be entirely sure, but I would guess that it is as you thought. Your parents openly opposed Voldermort, but you were merely in the wrong place at the wrong time, so to speak. Professor Dumbledore may have a better idea on this than I do, he held my position before he was named headmaster and I was hired."

            "I have another question as well. The books also said that I could be killed in my firecorn form and live on in my human form. Is this true and why does that work?"

            "That is a very perceptive question Harry. You are more earnest about your studies, and that shows now in your questions. Yes, that is true. Because your blood is unicorn blood it will heal the human form. You will appear back in your human form but will probably be unconscious. There is no limit to the number of times that this can happen either so potentially you could change directly back into your animagus form and go right on about your business. This is one of the reasons that yours is such a wonderful animagus form."

            "Thank you professor, now what do I need to do to finish my transformation?" 

            "Hermione, while Potter and I are working I want you to practice transfiguring just your arms and legs into bear form so you can perfect your claws. This added control will help you in your overall transformation."

            "Harry, your problems come from two places I suspect. First is that your animagus form is a very magical creature which will make it harder to transform into. Secondly, you need to concentrate more on the form that you will take. Feel your neck growing and lean over as you feel your arms lengthen into legs with hooves. Oh, and before you start, let me enchant both of your clothes." 

            Harry and Hermione worked all morning; Hermione perfecting her claws and Harry learning to fully become his firecorn self. It was difficult work. Harry kept falling over when he leaned forward because his arms weren't transfiguring quite right. This only made him work harder at his transformation. Hermione had learned to grow claws and was now practicing the full transformation so she could do it seamlessly between human to bear to human to bear to human. Harry finally broke thru his mental barrier and instantly changed into a bright red unicorn with a white patch between his eyes. His head was bowed both because he was looking at his hooves in amazement and because if he didn't his horn and most of his head would go thru the ceiling. 

            "Wow Harry, you did it" clapped Hermione as she and professor McGonagall walked around him in amazement.

            Harry transfigured back into a human being again and was visibly exhausted.

            "Let's get some lunch" Harry pleaded.

            "Not quite yet Potter, change one more time then both of you will bring me your clothing to be enchanted while you are at lunch."

            "Can we have the afternoon off? We promised Professor Moody we would visit him so he can finish teaching us shielding charms."

            "I guess your work last night and this morning has paid off enough to allow that, especially since you will be working on other aspects of your magical education."

            Harry changed with some effort back into his firecorn state and then back to his human form. They skipped off to lunch glad to have a break.


	12. Padfoot's Surprise

Same disclaimer

Ch. 12  Padfoot's Surprise 

            "Harry and Hermione," Dumbledore's voice echoed down the corridor after them "please eat lunch in my office with me; we have much to talk about."

            As they entered the pink office Harry blanched again. He had liked the regal blue of his first year and the homely green of his second year. This pink on the other hand was a bit too much of the eyes to take.

            "Next year you should use purple sequined wall paper" Harry joked.

            "Maybe I will have to consider that" mused Dumbledore with a bright shine to his eyes.

            "For now though we have some business to attend to." Dumbledore turned to introduce them to a Witch they had not noticed when they had entered the room. "Miss Plato here is from the division of transfiguration. As you suspect they track animagi. Hermione here has mastered the art of her transformation. Would you show her your bear Miss Granger?"

            Hermione promptly stood up and, after moving some of the chairs aside turned into the dire bear that Harry had seen the night before.

            "Excellent Miss Granger" remarked Miss Plato. "Sign here if you would then list your full name, your age, the date, and your animagus form. Warebear right?"

            "No Ma'm, Dire Bear" Hermione corrected.

            "Sorry, my mistake, quite a good job there. You are currently the youngest registered animagus. James Potter and Sirius Black beat you, but they never registered, and we are still not able to prove that Sirius ever completely managed the process."

            Harry smiled on the inside as he learned that the Ministry would never find his godfather if they didn't know he was an animagus or what it was for that matter.

            "Aren't you going to make me register" asked Harry.

            "Have you perfected your form yet" asked Dumbledore.

            "Not quite" admitted Harry, "although I am working on it."

            "Well maybe one day when you can actually do it we will see Miss Plato back here" said Dumbledore. "Miss Plato, I believe we are done here and I have further business with these two students so if you wouldn't mind showing yourself out that would be wonderful."

            "Have a wonderful day" chirped Miss Plato as she disappeared down the staircase.

            Harry almost exploded with rage at Dumbledore. "When I can actually do it? Maybe one day? What are you on about? You didn't have to humiliate me like that did you?"

            "Harry, it would be better if you kept your animagus training under your hat for a while. I don't want Voldermort knowing what you can become. If you should happen to need to escape some day you will need this."

            "Oh," said Harry "I wasn't thinking you were going to be helping me to break the law" he winked at Dumbledore.

            "Harry, the law is a good thing, most of the time. Some times though it does not apply. If Hermione were dying you would be obliged to try anything to save her law or not. This is one of those times. Hermione's training is important, but she is a bit below the radar, if I used the muggle idiom correctly. Your godfather would probably like to see you right about now though. Sirius if you would please?"

            A large black shaggy dog panted up and sat between Harry and Hermione. In a second the dog was now the man Harry knew as his godfather. Harry and Hermione jumped up and hugged him with all their might.

            "Congratulations on the lovers you guys" said Sirius. "I remember when your da' and mum hooked up—they were quite the couple—there wasn't a broom closet safe when they were together. I hope you two will uphold their example" Sirius winked at both of them. "Now then, let's see how good you are at transfiguring."

            "There isn't enough room down here. Can we go to the great hall" asked Harry.

            "Excellent suggestion, I think we could all do with a bit of food."

            The quartet walked into the great hall and with a flick of Dumbledore's wand all the tables were moved up against the walls.

            "Alright then show offs, lets see what you can do" challenged Sirius.

            Harry and Hermione stepped apart from each other so their animagus forms would not push each other over and with one accord both transfigured into their respective Firecorn and Dire Bear. Harry tried his first spell with his horn, which was pointed at Sirius. A golden jet shot from his horn and hit 2 inches from Sirius's shoes.

            "Nicely done Harry and Hermione, this is very advanced work and you both seem to have been able to pull it off with out a hitch. Your da' would have been very proud of you Harry. You could have run with us any night. And Hermione, wow, you could have been a great help in controlling Lupin on those nights where he went—well, you know."

            Harry and Hermione both appeared again in their human forms flushed with excitement after the high praise from Sirius. Dumbledore nodded his assent, which spoke even more to Harry than his godfather's comments.

            Lunch was good and their afternoon with Moody was painful as always, but highly productive. They developed a schedule for the rest of the summer. They had transfiguration and animagus training with Professor McGonagall in the mornings and Defense against the Dark Arts in the afternoon, dinner with their particular Weasley then some snogging before studying and bed. Time passed very quickly and before they knew it school was going to start in a week. Sirius appeared one evening with some of the Weasleys, well, the important Weasleys to Harry and Hermione, and some packages in his hands.


	13. The Order

Same Disclaimer

Ch. 13  The Order

            "Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, I need to talk to you" Sirius said, just then fully displaying his namesake. "I want each of you to open the package with your name on it. And Ron, I know you have two, but all will become apparent soon."

            They tore open their packages and gasped. Inside each was a dark red cloak, a scroll of parchment and for Ron, a new wand. The cloaks had giant Phoenixes on the back and were thick yet light. The scrolls, once unrolled were found to contain invitations into the Order of the Phoenix with an attached pardon for any possible wrongs they might commit as members. The group fell silent as they each looked at each other.

            "I know it's a bit much in the beginning to take in" said Sirius. "Should you accept—but I should tell you what you are accepting first before you sign the parchment. The Order of the Phoenix is a secret group of Witches and Wizards dedicated to upholding the light of good magic. We have fought dark magic since we were formed in 40 B.C. to fight against Queen Cleopatra who, as you now know, was a dark sorceress. Since then we have been fighting evil and developing magical innovations in our spare time to help in our fight. The only people who know about us are the Aurors, the Minister of Magic, and fellow members. Nobody to date has turned down an invitation. Membership is determined by the core of your wands. Ron got a new wand tonight because it is the wand that is meant for him. Each of you has a Phoenix core in your wand. Harry's and Hermione's cores came from Fawkes, Olivander didn't know about Hermione's wand because she got it in France while on holiday. I know that Ginny's came from Blue Wing the Great, shortly before he died, he single-handedly dispatched Rasputin, and Ron's has come from Fawkes' twin brother Stephan who fought for the Giants in the war—odd bird if you take my meaning. There is a members meeting tonight and you will each have to pass a test specifically designed to the purpose you will play in the Order."

            "What happens if we don't pass the test?" asked Ron who was always worried about tests.

            "We will relieve you of any memory of the Order. Although I sincerely doubt that you will be able to fail your test Mr. Weasley."

            "Are there any membership dues asked Harry. Are there any special privileges that we get? Do we get any special training?"

            "Yes actually, when you come of age your due will be to rotate in for one year as the recruiter. Its my year so here I am. We do have special privileges, like that pardon, but you only get one pardon unless the Minister of Magic has declared open war on evil. You will get special training, specifically for Ron and Ginny, perfecting their animagus forms. Ron does not have far to go at all because on his visits Hermione has been making him learn how to transform before they can make out. Ginny and Harry have left no time for studying anything other than each other!" Sirius said with a voice that indicated that he whole-heartedly agreed with their behavior. "Furthermore, you will all learn to apperate and shielding charms. Once again, Ginny has the most to catch up on here--Sirius winked at Harry and Ginny—finally, you will have to be able to hold your own against one of the members in a duel."

            "Is that why you went to Azkaban?" asked Harry.

            "Yes, that and the crime that I was charged with was too public to use that to expose the Order. I wished to use it every day, but I knew I could not. I was even allowed out of Azkaban 4 times a year to attend meetings because Dumbledore knew I was innocent and pulled out a lot of favors."

            "Can we wear our cloaks at school" Ginny wanted to know.

            "What part of secret do you not understand twit" snapped Ron.

            "The rest of your questions will be answered at the meeting, come to it please, dinner will be served and you will meet the rest of the members."


	14. The Meeting

Same Disclaimer

Ch 14   The Meeting

            "We are gathered here for our quarterly meeting tonight" Dumbledore started. As the president of the Order for this year I welcome you all to both my home and the meeting. This meeting we will induct new members, elect a new president, and vote on the past resolution from Edward Plantigent."

            Harry was surprised by the people he knew in the room. Reamus Lupin was there, Mrs. Weasley was there, Oliver Wood was there, Mr. Diggory was there, and Professor Sprout was there. There were still a number of faces that Harry did not recognize, but he decided that he liked the group as a whole.

            "Mr. Potter, you are to be tested first" said Dumbledore.

            "Can't we just let him in for being a great seeker" joked Wood.

            "Maybe for being a nice guy" suggested Lupin.

            "Enough joking around" twinkled Dumbledore. "Harry, first you must demonstrate that you can indeed transform into your animagus form."

            Harry appeared as a giant Firecorn then turned back into a human being. 

            "Secondly I would like to see you block the Imperious curse. Imperio" commanded Dumbledore.

            Harry got the strange idea that he would like to kiss Ginny Weasley right then and there. He realized that it was the curse. Dumbledore was a sneaky devil. Harry fought with every ounce of his will and the curse snapped as he said "I won't" 

            Dumbledore smiled "Finally, I would like to actually see you kiss young Miss Weasley!"

            Harry made up for denying himself earlier and the room burst into applause. A chair was offered him next to Wood. Harry couldn't believe that he was now a member of the Order. He suspected that in light of his past he was given a different test, but there was no telling with Dumbledore.

            "Miss Granger, you are next. I would like you to also show us your animagus skills"

            Hermione, thinking to do one better than Harry changed into a Dire Bear and picked up Dumbledore and gave him a huge hug. The entire room laughed, including Dumbledore himself.

            "Hermione, once you get out of that form I will also put you under the Imperious curse." Hermione changed back "Imperio!" said Dumbledore.

            Hermione got the sudden urge to reread her 3rd year Potions book. "I would rather do something else please" Hermione asked and Dumbledore beamed as the curse was broken.

            "Finally Miss Granger I will need to see you block a curse of my choosing."

            "_Impedimentia" _bellowed Dumbledore and before the curse was done it was rebounding back at him.

"Excellent work Miss Granger" said one of the wizards that none of them knew. "I would like to you unfreeze the headmaster."

            With Dumbledore unfrozen the Order clapped politely. A chair was pulled out for her next to Mrs. Weasley who hugged her.

            Ron faced the same tests, he turned into a huge tiger and the Imperious curse told him that he should jump up and down and shout for joy. Ron jumped but instead he screamed "NOOO" and landed laughing. "faked you out." Finally he was asked who had given Fred and George the money for the joke shop. 

            "Do I have to answer" Ron asked. After Dumbledore had nodded Ron said "Harry did, he didn't want the money from the Cup last year so he gave it to Fred and George. Sorry Harry, but I couldn't lie about that one."

            Mrs. Weasley turned bright red and gave a deathly look at Harry.

            Ginny's test followed much the same, but she shocked everyone when she actually turned into a bat and flew around the room. "Ron taught me when we would come home. He said it just wasn't fair that I wasn't learning it and wanted me to spy on Fred and George for us."

            Ginny passed her Imperious curse challenge when she turned down the offer to tell anybody what Fred and George were really up to. Dumbledore wasn't sure if it was out of protection for her brothers, sheer obstinacy, or if she had really broken the curse.

            Her final challenge shocked everybody when she was asked to turn into her OTHER animagus form. Ginny complied by turning into a small black rabbit.

            Once the new recruits had passed the challenges it was down to business. 

            "I nominate Albus Dumbledore as president for another term" said one of the men Harry did not know.

            "I second it said Oliver Wood."

            "All in favor say Aye" 

            It was a unanimous vote.

            "Finally, we must discuss Ed's proposal from the last meeting. Are there any thoughts? Oh, for those of you who are new tonight, Edward Plantigent moved that we remove Fudge as Minister of Magic."

            "Why didn't we do it earlier" chuckled another unknown wizard.

            "I move that we vote on this issue now" said Harry whose face was stony when Fudge's name was said.

            "I second that" said Dumbledore.

            Once again it was unanimous.

            "This begs the question of who will now be MoM then doesn't it?" asked the practical Hermione. 

            "That's right" said Wood "Who shall we elect?"

            "I move that we elect Professor McGonagall" said Ginny.

            "An interesting idea" said Dumbledore. "I would like to thank our new members for participating in this session. It is good to see new blood taking a shine to the organization. Miss Weasley, would you like to support your claims?"

            "Professor McGonagall is nice" squeaked Ginny who suddenly realized that she had gotten more than she had bargained for when she spoke up.

            "I can" said Harry. "She is sympathetic to our position, is widely recognized as a fair woman, and has a large following. She has good social skills, is well organized, and, if you will excuse the expression, won't take shit off anybody."

            "Sound reasoning Harry" said Sirius as members around the table nodded their agreement.

            "Who then will teach transfiguration for her?" Dumbledore asked "I understand that running the country is important, not to protect my interests, but we will need another teacher."

            "I suggest that Professor McGonagall Pardon Sirius and he will teach" said Lupin who was retaliating for his friend's joking about Lupin's poor teaching techniques. "Furthermore, that would give us another Order member at the school for protection."

            "An excellent idea said Dumbledore."

            Another unanimous vote took place. 

Professor McGonagall was summoned and upon being told of her promotion nodded coldly.

With business finished and Fudge deposed the Order fell to talking to each other. Wood wanted to know about Quidditch and Mrs. Weasley was headed over towards Harry.

"How could you Harry? I mean you gave them that money? Do you know what you have put us through?"

"I figured that with the times ahead we would all need a joke and who better to offer it than Fred and George."

This did not quite pacify Mrs. Weasley, but before she could get another word in Ginny stepped between them and kissed Harry on the lips ending the debate.

Dumbledore pulled the Harry and the crew off to one side. "You are no longer considered underage wizards. The traces on your wands have been taken off. You are free to use magic as much as you want and I suggest using it more to practice. Finally, Harry and Hermione you have been made Prefects for the year. Have a good time." 


	15. Back to Normal

Same Disclaimer

Ch. 15  Back to Normal

The fist day of school found Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny waiting at Hogsmeade Station for the rest of their school mates. When they gathered in the Great Hall for the sorting and opening feast they noticed that there were two new additions to the Professor's table. Snape, being away on 'business' had left his position as Potions master to a former student and protégé named Flavius Willson. Sirius was now working in Professor McGonagall's place.

"I would like to welcome you back to school. Now that your brains are suitable empty we will refill them this year! I have some announcements to make. The Forbidden Forrest remains, of course, forbidden. Secondly, Cedric Diggory, whom many of you remember was killed when Lord Voldermort returned to his body last spring. Harry Potter was involved, but contrary to dark magic gossip, was not his killer. Anybody who says differently will be expelled. There is a new statue of Cedric in the entry way. It will sit there for the rest of the year then we will vote on where to place it. I would finally like to introduce you to the new professors. First, we have the honor of Professor Moody, the real one this time, for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Moody stood up and waved at the students while his magical eye searched the crowd in its never ending campaign of vigilance. "Secondly, I would like to introduce you to Flavius Williams who has graciously come from his lucrative potions business to teach for the year." Flavius waved at the students. "Finally, it brings me great joy in introducing you all to our new transfiguration teacher, Sirius Black. I would like to state emphatically now that he did not commit the murders for which he was accused. You do not need to fear him." Sirius stood up and waved as the shocked school looked on. "Lastly I would like to say two words: oddment and fustigation. Thank you for listening, have a good year."

Harry and Hermione led the way to the Gryffindor common room so the students could learn the password.

"The password this year is Phoenix Feather" said Harry. "I would advise you all to remember that because you cannot get into the dormitory unless you have the password. Furthermore, I warn you against all Slytherins. They aren't all evil, but the chance that some are is enough to warn you from associating with them."

Professor Williams was like a breath of fresh air in the dungeons the next day. In fact, he had conjured windows from the damp dungeons and there was actually fresh air circulating. 

"Welcome back to school class. My name is, as you know, Flavius Williams. I cannot stand the thought of you guys calling me 'Professor Williams,' so you will call me Flavius. I do not believe in the point system. You will be rewarded for correct answers and work and will do detention with me if I feel you need it. You are caught up for the curriculum that Professor Snape left, but I think we will be taking a different turn. You may note that your book is not a book of potions, but a book of theory. You will read and memorize this book front to back by Christmas holidays. We will be making our potions from scratch. This will give you a good grasp of how potions really work. It is all well and good to be able to follow the directions, but you may not always have a book and the book may not always have what you want to make. Extra credit will be given for potions made from scratch that have not been invented. I will expect careful notation of ingredients, amounts, order, heating or cooling, and effect. For now, we will open the book to page 15 and start reading and discussing the use of Able Root."

Ron was the last one out of the class and was excitedly talking to Hermione about their new teacher. "I can't believe this. Its like we've died and gone to heaven."

"I know darling. I can't wait to start memorizing this and making my own potions."

Harry had a different idea and had found Ginny. "You want to meet me in the Prefects bathroom tonight around 9?"

"Wouldn't want to miss it, are we skinny dipping then?" she asked impishly.

"You'll just have to find out."

Transfiguration was better too. It wasn't that they didn't like Professor McGonagall, but Sirius was a great deal more fun, which helped them learn more.

"Its nice to meet you. I am also your head of house for the Gryffindors. Let me begin by saying that I am incredibly bad at the Avada Kadarva curse and couldn't kill a bee let alone over 20 muggles. With that said, I am fairly good at transfiguration. I once transfigured all the toilets in the Slytherin dormitory into gnomes. Funniest thing I ever did here as a student. You should have heard the shrieks from the girl's showers. I must admit that gnomes are little perverts and peepers too. Maybe not the nicest thing to do, but they were asking for it. Some of you know Fred and George Weasley. In fact, Ron, their brother, sits in this class with us. Those two are amateurs compared to what we used to do. Harry's dad, Remus Lupin who you all know, and I ruled this school. Now then, as I see my godson in the front row with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley I will assume this is the 5th year class. If you aren't in the 5th year then I suggest you leave now. Today we will be transfiguring each other. It is the first step to being able to transfigure yourself. Open your books and would some one other than Hermione tell me the first step?"

Class passed quickly with Sirius giving countless examples of times he had broken rules at Hogwarts. From what Harry could tell, Sirius was worse than either of the Weasley twins.   


	16. Renewed Scholasticism

Same Disclaimer

Ch 16   Renewed Scholasticism            

Harry loved Hogwarts even more than he thought was possible. He and Hermione studied well into the night each and every night trying to fight off sleep and learn everything they thought they might need for their upcoming life. Ron and Ginny soon caught the idea that if they ever wanted to really spend quality time that did not consist of kissing, and increasing amounts of nudity that it would behoove them to stake out the library. Harry and Hermione had compelled a list of spells, charms, and potions that they would not learn at school which they thought could come in useful later on. The list had grown into 5 feet of parchment with about 3 inches checked off so far. Harry's list had a double check with each spell and charm because he would need to be able to perform them as Firecorn as well as a human.

"Some of these spells are very complex" frowned Hermione.

"I noticed that. I think we need some help from professors on some of these." Harry agreed.

"We could talk to Sirius about it" suggested Ron.

"I think we should talk to Dumbledore about this" said Ginny.

"You have a point Ginny" said Harry. "I think he will be most able to help us in the administration part. I don't know that Sirius got much practice those 13 years he was in Azkaban. If we could have a class with a rotating professorship where we could maximally learn from our professor I think that would be the best."

At that particular moment, Dumbledore had decided to take a walk thru the library both because its atmosphere was conducive to thought and because there was usually a professor there to answer questions. Dumbledore suspected that Professor Snape wanted a break. He meandered through the stacks until he came upon a table littered with books and parchment that was only rivaled in disarray by one Wizard who was studying 17 different spells at the same time. This particular table had Harry at it studying like the OWLs were the next day.

"Professor!" exclaimed Harry, "we were just coming to talk to you."

"Well, it seems that you were currently talking to me just now, although I suspect that since I am talking your point has been obscured!"

"I didn't quite catch that rambling there but at any rate, we would like to request an extra class. We have compiled a list of various aspects of magic that we feel we should learn but are not included in the curriculum. We would like a rotating professor to teach us as much as they can that conforms to our list. Is this a possibility or are we going to have to learn this by ourselves?"

"From the looks of your very thorough list it could take quite a bit of time to learn all of this. I, personally, can teach you everything on this list except some of the potions. I would like to reserve the whole of Sunday afternoon to teach you all of this. As members of the Order these spells will all have to be learned eventually. The Order is also willing that you learn all of this magic as soon as possible to help in our fight against Voldermort. I will allow you all to drop History of Magic to study for this. Oh, and we in the Order are having a dinner party at Wood's mansion this Thursday and your participation would be greatly appreciated."

"What is the dress for the party" asked Ginny.

"It is a formal gathering getting more informal as we imbibe and enjoy ourselves. I expect it to be down right casual by the end. But to answer your question Miss Weasley, you should plan on wearing your dress robes."

"Where will we meet for the class" asked Hermione.

"Actually," replied Dumbledore, "I would like us all to meet in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry knows how to get in there. Let us meet there every Sunday at One."


	17. The Party

Same Disclaimer

Ch. 17  The Party

The meeting with Dumbledore had been on Tuesday and the group was very excited about this dinner party. Ron had new dress robes which suited him quite well and Harry had his dress robes from the last year which he lengthened with a wave of his wand.  What made this dinner party better than other dates they could each think of was that they were attached. They didn't have to find anybody whose presence could be tolerated for the sake of social appearance. 

Harry and Ron were shocked at how well their respective girlfriends 'cleaned up.' They both found their lovers highly attractive, but they had yet to see them dressed to look attractive. The exact same thought went thru both of their minds the second they saw their date appear in evening gown with their red cloak fixed with a lion brooch that Hermione had transfigured for them. "HOLY SHIT—IS THAT HER? I'm going to die a happy man if this is what they can look like!" Both boys greet the girls with broad smiles which were reciprocated by the girls. The guys were pleased at the eye candy and the girls were both happy to have their men looking respectable (except for Harry's hair which never behaved) and to be going to such an adult affair such as a dinner party.

They picked up the portkey that had been left in their common room by Dumbledore. He had cleverly disguised it as a howler to keep others away from it. As they flew thru the air towards Wood's home Harry remembered the last portkey he had taken. By the time they landed he was pale, shaking, had his wand out, and was in the midst of a full flash back. 

"Kill the spare…." He murmured. "Avada Kadarva…. I won't…."

They tried everything to bring Harry out of it. Shaking him didn't work, calling his name didn't work, smacking him on the head only made things worse. Ginny finally solved the problem by hugging him tightly and kissing him so passionately that Harry felt as if some one had taken away his consciousness and all that was left was the animal instinct. Voldermort died that night to Harry. There was no fear of death, no fear of the murderer of his family, no rage, only pity and a resolve to see Voldermort put out of his misery. Harry grouped them together and told them of his revelation. Of how he would win because he knew he was loved. How good could conquer evil and how Harry could remain himself.

Dinner was a celebration feast then to the couples as they finally had a plan to rout Voldermort. Harry grinned from ear to ear as he ate and drank with the most powerful wizards of his time.

At the end of the dinner, before the real drinking and socializing began, Harry stood to offer a toast.

"Friends, Romans, Countrymen, lend me a beer. Well, actually, I've never been good at public speeches and if you gave me a beer you would never get it back out of me. I would first like to say thank you to Oliver for this wonderful party. Relationships have been strengthened and our community is growing together. I will tell you something of a very personal nature to me now. As I was coming in, I had a flashback to the last time I used a portkey. I saw Voldermort rise to power in his new incarnation. I fought him again in my mind. I was pulled back to this world by love. I know now that it will be love that will defeat Voldermort. _I_ must defeat him, and I know that it is my love of life, my love of  friend, my love of magic, my love for Ginny, and my love for myself that will do the work for me. Hatred is the wrong emotion for this time. Pity and sorrow are chief on my mind as I think of Voldermort. He is like a dog that must be put down. It is a sad day and we pity the dog, but we make no mistake that the dog will bite us if we are not careful. I will need support in this battle, and it will be our love that will win this fight."

Dumbledore stood up wiping an eye. "Harry, I don't know that I've ever heard it so eloquently put. The love of your mother saved you and you have fully understood the power that it holds. You have grown beyond your years and it fills our hearts with pride to see you growing in such a way. I have no doubt that you will triumph over Voldermort. We wanted to tell you that you would have to kill him, but we didn't want to burden you. Now you know and you have risen admirably to the challenge. I can say no greater words of praise than your mother and father, wonderful people, would have been proud of you."

The room erupted in cheers and applause which was only rent by Wood's beating on the table with his shoe. "The two greatest wizards have spoken tonight. I suggest that we drink a toast to Harry and Dumbledore, then retire to our repast of indulgence. Times like these come few and far between. If I had my way we would do this every night. So charge your glasses and lift them high for Harry and Dumbledore!

It was a very inebriated quartet who stumbled into the Gryffindor common room at 1130. Fred and George were the only ones still awake and were quite amused to see their friends and siblings so sloshed. 

"Oh aye, they'll pay in the morning won't they" said George as he helped Ron and Harry up to bed.

"You can bet on it" said Fred as he steered Ginny and Hermione up the stairs.

"Harry's last thought was to cast sobering spells on himself and Ron and hope that Hermione would remember to do so for herself and Ginny.


	18. The Idea

Same Disclaimer

Ch. 18  The Idea

            Harry awoke the next morning feeling quite well, although the force in his bladder was comparable to the force of the curse that rebounded on Voldermort 15 years ago. Ron felt much the same, but the girls had not fared so well. Hermione did not hold her liquor as well as Harry did thus had not remembered to cast the spell. There was a sobering spell, but there was no anti-hangover spell that Harry knew. Ron however, for the first time in his life, provided the answer to the tough question.

"Its not a matter of them being sick with a cold or something. I read a muggle text book that said they are just dehydrated. I remember the re-hydration charm we learned last week. I didn't think I would need it this soon."

     The girls picked up noticeably when they had been administered the correct charm. Ron was on the receiving end of a gracious look from Ginny and a very wet kiss from Hermione. It was odd going back to classes after the dinner party last night. At least they didn't have to worry about George or Fred splitting about them coming home blitzed.

"Very good Neville, you will gain 15% extra on your next exam for that potion."

Professor Williams was obviously very impressed with the work. Neville's potions grades had skyrocketed once they had started the theoretical work. He was almost encyclopedic about herbology and he brought that knowledge into potions. I couldn't make anything he wrote, he had Nancy Xi, a 5th year Slytherin who fancied him help him. They split the points and went right on working. So far, Neville had produced 3 potions, one which cured warts, one that allowed one to not need oxygen for an hour, and his most recent work was to be used as a permanent deodorant. Harry heard Neville and Nancy talking. "I just don't know how we can get a dementor to try it on?" Harry had no clue what they were talking about but hoped the best for them. It was time for Neville to have a good life.

Sunday afternoon came very quickly and the group found themselves at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. 

"I guess this means that we are supposed to keep this a secret" joked Ginny "I haven't seen this place for quite a while. It was supposed to be my home, I guess I'll get a reunion. I wonder if they baked me a cake?"

  Harry shrugged and decided that if he could shake off as much as he's seen he shouldn't expect Ginny to be at the mercy of a bad memory or two. Granted they'd been really bad, but she seemed normal enough, unless you counted her odd desire to lick Harry's nipples when she was aroused. He didn't mind and was glad that he could alleviate some of the suffering.

Dumbledore greeted them. "It took a bit to clean this place up. I have fashioned you each a talisman that will allow you to enter the chamber with out speaking Parsletongue. Each of you will wear a necklace with a smaller basilisk fang on it. Just touch the fang to the sink and it will allow you to pass. This brings me to point two. At no time can you tell anybody that we are doing this. These spells are not allowed to be taught to underage wizards. Because you are all in the Order we feel you need to trained. This is our secret. Finally, I depend on each of you to work as hard as you can. Education is what you get out of it. If properly motivated when you end this course you will be very powerful and could work much good. If you think of undressing Harry as Miss Weasley is doing then you will learn enough to be a hazard to yourself and others—be forewarned."

"Professor," asked Harry "I was wondering if I might put you to the test. As you know I can turn into a Firecorn. I am immortal when I am in this form. I would like to research blocking it. You can hit me with it as much as you like and I will always live thru it so I think we need to take this opportunity to research as much as we can. First, if this is going to work, I need to make sure the Avada Kadarva will kill my Firecorn."

"Harry, are you serious about this? If you are wrong about this, which you aren't, then you will be dead. Secondly, it could be painful. Thirdly, we know that no blocking charm we have can repel it. I am not sure where to begin."

"I am sure where to begin. You may know that the Imperious Curse is useless against the _eros storge _counter. I suggest we start there."

"Harry, I need your written permission to do this first. I cannot have this on my conscience or on my record. You know how bad it would look for me to have killed you."

Harry conjured a parchment and wrote on it:

                        _I, Harry Potter, being of sound mind and body_

_                        Do give Albus Dumbledore permission to use the _

_                        Avada Kadarva curse on me while I am in my _

_                        Animagus form. This permission is given with the_

_                        understanding that important information will be gained._

                                    **_Harry Potter_**

"Will that do" asked Harry.

"That seems sufficient" said Dumbledore. "This is a difficult idea for me to understand but the possibility for life saving is too great to refuse. Are you ready Harry?"

Harry was already a giant Firecorn which nodded its head on the prompting of Dumbledore.

_"Avada Kadarva_" bellowed Dumbledore. 

A jet of green light shot from his wand and hit Harry. The Firecorn staggered and fell, then regained it's composure.

"I don't think you are strong enough to kill me Sir" Harry said with a grin. Harry knew that was saying something because he suspected that Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard on the face of the planet. "I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't that strong with the curse because, as I assume, you don't use it often."

"No Harry, I do not."

"Let me suggest two things. First of all, Voldermort is probably going to be better at this curse than anybody else. To approximate this I would like to have two other researchers, of your choosing join us so the three of you can curse me. That should be far more killing than Voldermort can do on his own. I would like to see if you can kill me with out my counter first though to make sure it isn't just that my animagus is that strong."

"Agreed Harry" Dumbledore was starting to take to this as the spirit of original research took him and he saw the possibilities laying ahead.

The process was repeated and the Firecorn disappeared leaving Harry standing in its place looking tired and in a small amount of pain.

"I guess that means a yes" joked Harry. "I am done for today, but make the arrangements for next time if you would please. Now, lets move on to the rest of our lesson."

The afternoon passed enjoyably with the group learning how to re-grow a skeleton with out the potion. By the end of the afternoon there were several more skeletons in the Chamber. It had been a good day Harry mused as he thought happily about climbing out. He hoped that his efforts were not in vain. He hoped he was living up to Cedric's standards. Maybe he would have to talk to Cho about that as she surely knew more about that than he did. But for now all he wanted to do was to eat with his friends.

"Harry, your attention please" said Dumbledore.

"I'm hungry, we have mastered this spell, and done some research. Don't you think its about time to knock off for some dinner?"

"I would love dinner as much as you would Harry, but there are two spell here which do not require any preparatory knowledge, only force of will. I would like to make you practice them when you are tired and hungry. Only when you can do these in all circumstances will you be truly powerful. The first spell is apperation. Because we are below the school the wards do not work down here. We can move from place to place as we will" said Dumbledore eerily as he popped around the cavern first in front of them then in a corner then in the shadows then behind them.

"Ok, but what's the other one" asked Hermione who was still having far too much fun learning to be worried about food.

"The other one is a foresight charm. I always seem to be on top of things don't I? It isn't that I've been taking divination. This charm is only known to Order members. It does not tell the future exactly, but it lets you know what is happening in the close to present in other places."

They all stood there stunned. Dumbledore had given them two very powerful spells.

"The trick to apperation is being able to do three things. First you must picture your destination. This is why it is very difficult to apperate to some place new. I would then suggest that you go on a number of holidays to see as many places as possible. The second task is picturing yourself in that place. The trick becomes both seeing your new surroundings and seeing yourself in the exact position you wish to journey. The final part is willing your body there. Space-time is not as the muggle physicists think it is. You try it now. Harry and the rest tried in vain. Finally Hermione flickered out of existence and over to Ron's side. 

"How did you do that?" Harry yelled.

"I just thought about it and it happened."

"Oh, gee, thanks, that's ever so much help there Mione" quipped Ron.

"Its easy once you fully understand what you are to do."

Harry finally flickered over to Dumbledore. Ginny then popped up next to Ron and Ron finally got the hang of it. 

"Very good children" said Dumbledore. "You are learning fast, as most Order members do. It will take increasing amounts of mental force to go increasing distances. It will take constant practice. Next time, we will apperate from here to Harry's house then back. It is a long way so I suggest you practice down here this week. Let us now turn our attentions to the foresight charm. Swish and flick your wand at your head while saying _Fiat gnosis. The spell is mixed because it was an international wizard counsel that discovered it. If it is fully transferred to one language then it does not work. Magic, at times can be very odd and very picky. This charm lasts for as long as you can sustain it."_

The group swished and flicked saying the odd words. For those that were able to immediately do it a far off look appeared in their eyes. Harry looked around and noticed that he was the only one that hadn't been able to immediately do the spell. He tried again and again but to no avail. 

"As I said, this is not an easy charm, despite your classmates' fast mastery of the spell. We will work more on it if you would like to come up to my office later in the week. For now, I suggest we get some dinner."  


	19. First Meeting

Same Disclaimer 

Ch. 19  First Meeting

It had been two months since the rest of the students returned to school. The Halloween feast was coming up and Harry was looking forward to a trip to Hogsmeade with his friends and Sirius. 

"What are you going to do this time we go to Hogsmeade" asked Ron?

"I think I will go shopping with Ginny a bit then head back for some butter beer and a chat with Sirius. We haven't had much time for "father-son" bonding. Plus he's just a load of fun. Maybe we should have Fred and George sit with us too. They always like hearing about his pranks so they can get new ideas. I don't think they will ever be able to beat him, not after the time he transfigured the whole Slytherin house table into a python why they were eating."

The day arrived and turned out to be a dark sleeting one. Harry had planned to take Ginny on his broom. That certainly wouldn't work on a day like today. His resolve was sealed when he saw the lightning. He always liked a rush but that was asking for trouble. He thought of the look on Voldermort's face when he saw in the Prophet that Harry had been struck by lightning. It did make Harry crack up a little bit. He would be delirious with joy and rage.

"I thought we were taking your broom" pouted Ginny.

"Are you crazed woman? Its sleeting, its dark, and there's lightning going on."

"I thought you could dodge that, and as far as the wetness, we could cast a spell or have a wet t-shirt contest" Ginny finished with a joke and a wink.

"_Accio Firebolt_" bellowed Harry and in a minute his faithful broom had appeared.

Harry sat behind Ginny so he could steer the broom with more precision. They took off and were soon gliding easily over the moors of northern England. Harry flew low and fast because he liked scaring Ginny a little, wanted the admiration that came with Ginny's realization of his skill, and finally, because he didn't fancy being hit by lightning. They arrived in Hogsmeade wet, cold, but un-electrocuted. Harry and Ginny used heating charms on each other's clothes and soon they were as dry as the rest of the students. They shopped around looking at clothes and wand accessories. Harry bought Ginny a wand holster for her hand bag. They ended up at the Three Broomsticks. 

"Has the hangover warn off yet" asked a quizzical Sirius. Sirius had been at the party and had seen his godson and company in varying states of inebriation.

"I still have a nagging headache, but I don't think that has anything to do with the butter beer we had."

Sirius's face turned grave. "Have you talked to Madam Pomfrey about this yet? I don't think this has anything to do with the boozing either. I suspect that it has a lot to do with Voldermort though."

"I've taken to calling him Tommy" Harry said lightly. "I think it takes the edge off his pretentious name and gives us the advantage. Plus, it probably pisses him off to no end!"

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Sirius sat in a corner booth in the tavern talking well into the night. Because they were with Sirius who was both a professor and Harry's legal guardian they were allowed to stay well after the other students had gone back.

"We should get back to the castle for that feast" said Sirius. "I learned to appreciate both festive times and the food that comes with them while I was in Azkaban."

The way back to the castle was uneventful. They arrived to a filled Great Hall decked out in full Halloween splendor. Halloween is the wizard equivalent of Easter and there was a strong sense of tradition flowing thru the student body. The feast offered the trio a chance to talk to other students.  Harry realized that he had been in school with people for almost two full months and he still had no idea what the first year's names were. They chatted happily until there was a giant BOOM and the doors burst open.

There stood Voldermort surrounded by 15 of his strongest death eaters.

"Harry Potter! I would like to speak to Harry Potter NOW!"

Dumbledore rose to his feet, shock hidden behind a mask of power that almost seemed to ripple around him. "What business do you have on my school grounds?"

"I have come to talk to Harry Potter in private. This does not concern you old man!"

Harry stood to meet the man that had killed his parents. "Tommy, anything you could say to me can be said in front of these students and teachers. The last thing you will do is try and get me alone. I will not play your games. Out with it before I grow tired of you."

 "How dare you speak to me in such a way you pitiful boy" bellowed Voldermort.

"And how dare you show up here, in my school, during a party, to bother me. Tell me what you want Tommy" shouted Harry.

"I have come to tell you that I will succeed in killing you and your pitiful friends. It is only fitting to warn you before you and your insignificant kind are wiped out."

"And what kind is that Tommy? You remember that I am a pure blooded wizard? How about you mudblood? How's that feel now? You will be put in your place Tommy, and that place is in the ground, where you can lay with the rest of the filth. Now leave before I make you!"

By this point, Voldermort was furious. He raised his wand. "I challenge you to a duel then Potter. We will see who will learn his place."

"I accept" answered Harry. "Right here, right now. In front of everybody so they can see you defeated." 

"Ron" Harry whispered, "I need to borrow your wand. I will return it, but just in case mine gets knocked out of my hands or something."

"Sure thing mate" said Ron, although he was white with fear.

The tables were swept back, the students had long since lost any interest in eating, in fact most of them had been so scared that their dinner had reappeared out one of two bodily orifices. 

Harry and Voldermort strode toward each other wands at the ready. They glared at each other. 

"You challenged me, I pick the spells" growled Harry. "There will be no unforgivable curses here. Sirius will make sure you pay if you try to use one. If you loose your wand then it falls to physical combat."

"I accept these rules. You will be humiliated beyond imagination Potter."

"I have nothing to worry about. I can only gain prestige. So I lost to 'the most powerful wizard.' So what does that show? I'm 15 years old. Things can only get better from here!"

Harry and Voldermort turned back to back and started to pace off. At step two Harry wheeled and bellowed _Impedimentia. Voldermort froze with a shriek. Harry walked around the disabled dark lord with a grin on his face._

"Humiliated, was that right? I may have fought dirty, but I figure I owe you that one for killing my parents." Harry kicked Voldermort so hard in the shin the entire room echoed with the unmistakable sound of cracking bones. "And that was for forcing me to live with the Dursleys." Harry pointed his wand at the dark lord and said _Finite Incatatem and the spell dissolved. Voldermort turned enraged balancing on his good leg._

"You will still die boy. You may not die the same way your parents did, but you will still die."

"I think not today. Your problem, Tommy, is that you are too prideful. I may be full of myself at the moment, but your arrogance will be your downfall." 

With a swish and a flick Voldermort started to rise off the ground and float toward the ceiling. Harry expected spells to rain down upon him so he pulled out Ron's wand and silently cast the rebounding shielding charm he had learned last year. He was none too early, for as soon as it was surrounding him he felt the sap as spell after spell rebounded off him and hit Voldermort. This was an incredible effort for Harry, who was working at two complicated spells at the same time. Voldermort was now almost to the rafters and Harry stopped levitating him off the ground. Voldermort fell with a shriek and once again the Great Hall was filled with the sound of breaking bones. Harry jumped with all the speed he could manage and transfigured the maimed Voldermort into a snake.

The death eaters stared in disbelief as the crippled animal was flung at them and they were ordered to leave. 

"Now that that's done, I could really use some desert" Harry said.


End file.
